Battery powered lights come in all sorts of configurations as evidenced by the prior art cited herein. Battery powered lights, such as flashlights, are handy to have when no other light is available and one must illuminate an object for one reason or another. Ordinary flashlight, however, do not meet all of the requirements for signaling or identifying the presence of people for identifying a person, such as a policeman for example. Sometimes several different designs of flashlights are required in order to achieve all of the desirable goals required during an emergency such as frequently encountered by a policeman, for example. Furthermore, it is cumbersome for anyone to have to carry several different battery powered light emitting devices on their person in order to have available all of the illuminating devices needed for all occasions.
It would be desirable to have made available a battery powered light emitting device that is self contained and meets most of the requirements indicated above. Such a device should be in the form of a baton, having a center of gravity arranged to provide a comfortable feel, with there being an elongated, tubular, illuminated part of the flashlight used for identification, a magnifier, and heavy opposed ends that makes the flashlight useful as an illuminated riot control device.
Such an apparatus would desirably include a state of the art incandescent bulb and a new improved switching contacts by which the bulb is energized in a new and reliable manner. A water-proof light that achieves all of these beneficial goals is the subject of the present invention.